I RISK EVERYTHING FOR YOU
by Shouren Van Christ
Summary: Mikan is a new transfer student at Gakuen Alice. There she meets Natsume the most popular guy at schools who is called King by everyone and other friend. What awaits her? Will she be able to become his Queen?
1. The Life That Awaits Me

Chapter 1: "A gentle brush of his fingers,

Sending shivers down my spine"

Gakuen Alice High School

Mikan POV

My name is Mikan Sakura and I have 16 years old. I come from a wealthy family though is not something that really matters for me since I think people are who they are base on their actions and personality and not on superficial things. My father is the leader of he biggest and most dangerous worldwide organisation (Mafia) in Hong Kong called the "White Tiger." My mother is a famous international fashion designer who has companies all over the world. My parents love each other so much and they take care of me like I am their most valuable treasure (so much that it get to irritate me sometimes). You can implied that I am a spoil rich girl by what I had mention but the truth is that I am a very independent and mature girl and from today on I will begin my new life in this academy in order to demonstrate to my parents that I don't need to be a burden for them.

Narumi (nickname: Naru subject: foreign language) Homeroom 2B

Naru: Okay Mina!!!!!!, I have a announcement to do. Suddenly the classroom becomes quite, everyone was scared of Naru Human Pheromones Alice. O.K than I will now present a new student transfer from Hung Kong who will be your classmate from today on. Please come in and introduce yourself!! Said Naru exited.

The door opens slowly, and a hot, sweet and beautiful girl makes her debut in her new classroom. Nobody could take his or her eyes off her. The light coming from the window makes her shine like a real goddess. She have a long blonde hair up to her hip, with curls at her hair tips that make her look like a princess from Fairy Tells. Angelic and innocent

light brown eyes that shines as bright stars. Kinds, sweet, and charming smile with emotionless, cool and serious expressions. Everything in her was perfect.

Mikan: My name is Mikan Sakura…Nice to meet you all…said with expressive eyes and just a few cold words.

Naru: well mina does anyone have any question for her?

Suddenly, all her classmates surrounded her. All girls and boys were dumb by her beauty. They ask her things such as how old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Want to go out?

Naru: Everyone CALMS DOOOOWN!! Scream the teacher and everyone seat immediately. O.K next lets take attendance, and assign a seat and partner for Sakura.

He calls everyone names; Natsume Hyuga (no one answer) Ruka Nogi (complete silence)

Naru mind: Are they skipping class again?????

Naru: Koko…. where are them?????hmmm?? Said Naru while getting close to Koko lips.

Koko: I..I..I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!He said while running out of the classroom.

Naru: To bad…. now I will have to punish them harshly when they show up….heheh…said with a evil smile.

On spur of a moment, someone broke through the window and attack Narumi with fire Alice. It was a handsome and sexy boy, with raven black hair and crimson red eyes like those of a ruby. Just a single glance and your body melt. Mikan stared at him, saying to herself what a charming person he was.

Naru: Natsume!!!!!Just what you think you are doing…Pretty Boy…. said Narumi with a smile on his face.

Natsu: Just whom are you calling PRETTY BOY????? BASTARD!!!! I GONNA MAKE YOU ASHES!!!!YOU PERVERT TEACHER!!!! Angrily yelled the boy.

NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!!! Everyone in the classroom said.

Mikan: Nat..su…me so he is called like that. What a powerful and elegant aura.

Continue…


	2. A gentle brush of his fingers

Chapter 2: "A gentle brush of his fingers,

Sending shivers down my spine"

All of a sudden Narumi with a whip make Natsume fall in the floor. Natsume tried to use his alice but Naru step in his hand saying " before you use your alice, I use mine and make you embarrassed in front of everyone" "What about you obediently sit in your seat and hear what I have to say otherwise…he said with a dirty look.

Koko: Narumi-sensei sometimes can be very scary

Naru: O.K my dear students now I will assign her seat and partner to Sakura. Sit behind Natsu!!!! And your partner will be….

Natsu: What a bothersome teacher…. Murmured

Naru: I think Natsume will be perfect for this job since he have so much to say…I am sure he will be delight to have you as his partner.

After that Lincho the class representative guide Mikan to her Super Star Room, which was the only one in the third floor with Natsume, room next to hers.

Mikan: WOW…so big…is this for real???

Lincho: Yes…It is the first time I see someone with Super Star aside from Natsume-sama ????

Mikan: Talking about him…why does everyone treat him like a king in this school???

Lincho: Don't you know….Natsume is the most popular guy in the school with both girls and boys….he was rate as the most hottest guy in Japan since he work as a model for his family company….his character is like a spoil and childish kid but at the same time he is a very smart, mature and is considered a prodigy in Japan plus he score the highest grade in all tests. He is rumour to be the biggest playboy…. He had relationships with many famous artists, movie stars and top models but he always end up dumping them. His is very strong as well and his alice is the strongest in the academy. He is from the Dangerous class and as you can see he is considered The King of the school. People even held a assembly to choose his Queen that have almost the same privileges as him.

Mikan: Wow…he is even more popular than I though….but to be treat like that.....Just what are you people thinking???!!!

Lincho: Well…Nat…

Natsume interrupt

Lincho: Nat..su..me-sama, I am sorry, I am very sorry I didn't mean to disturb your highness….

Mikan: high…ness…isn't that to much….

Natsume: Hey Newbie…If you want to know more about me, what about asking me directly…it will be my pleasure telling you everything in bed…he murmured in her ear while holding her waist from behind, pushing her close to his chest, kissing her in the neck and bit her in the ear. (Mikan was blushing so hard that she was stone)

Natsume dragged her to his room and push her into his bed. He was on top of her and while looking at her red face; he put his lips close to hers and slowly kisses her. Mikan react a that moment and try to push him but the movement of his tongue make her heart melt and so she begin to kiss him back. The kiss continue for 3 minutes…

Natsume: That is just what I am talking about….

Mikan: (realize what she was doing) Let go you idiot, I SAY LET ME GO!!!!PERV!!!!

He continues kissing her to make her shut up while ripping her shirt bottoms. This time it was a very passionate kiss for 5 minutes. Than he begin to kiss her neck even though she tried to resist he was way stronger then her. He takes out her clothes and left her naked. (She was very embarrassed and begins to punch him and insult him what make him want to do it even more) He slowly begins to kiss all her body while she scream of pleasure. Her body melt into his big hand but she continues resisting.

Natsume: Just give up already you want it at much as I do so just enjoy it…

Mikan: Ah!AH! you…ar..e…wron.g AAAHH

Natsume: That is not what is your body saying

Mikan suddenly use one of her alice stones (Strength Stone) and push him against the wall.

Natsume: I never see someone who resist so much as you do…you want it but you still resisting…Do you know how many girls will be dying to be in your place?

Mikan: Probably many…but…. don't count me in because I am not like them….I hope I make myself clear…JERK…PERVERT BASTARD!!!!

Natsume: O.K THAT ENOGUH WHO..DO..YOU..THINK..YOU..ARE..CALLING..BASTARD

Mikan: you who else?

He hold her tightly and kiss her when somebody nock the door.

This all for this chapter!!!!sorry, please give me your comments, I will come up with the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for the adult content, the next one will be more explicit so please don't read it if you are under 16.


	3. You slowly devour my body

Chapter: 3 " You slowly devour my body with your seductive and soft lips"

Someone nocks the door…

"Natsume are you there, is time for the assembly" I want to know who going to be the new queen since you didn't tell me anything." Said a blonde boy, with white smooth skin and crystal blue eyes as those as a aquamarine. His name was Ruka Nogi and he is Natsu's best friend. He is the opposite of Natsume, he is charming, handsome and popular as well but his personality is gentle, caring, just like that prince in the fairytales.

Mikan push Natsume away while running to the bathroom with her clothes that were all rip apart.

Natsume chuckle and told her, "Not matter how much you resist I promise you will be mine"

Mikan: There is no way that's going to happen!!!!!!, I wont let you have your way on me!!!!!!

Natsu: Just wait and see??? I will make you regret those words sooner than what you think. He said while planning something.

Natsu open the door while Mikan jump from the window into the bright and seductive night.

Ruka: WHY WERE YOU TAKING SO LONG??AND WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES SO MIX UP????WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL THIS….

Natsume put his hand on Ruka's mouth while getting his face closer to Ruka's neck. Suddenly he begin to kiss his neck while making Ruka blush and said: Now Ruka, where should I start to punish you for interrupt such a delicious moment and for screaming at me???? What about I tease here??? He teased his nipples while talking to him with a seductive voice( OOHHH and Natsume is just joking, so that Ruka shut up and Mikan could escape, None of them are gay) Natsume let him answer.

Ruka: Nat…su..me AHHH s..top…don't…touch..me…there.

Natsu: Say please and promise me not to do it again HMMM?

Ruka: Yes….I….promise…now…release…me…NE?

Natsume release him and say" Ruka, you are so easy to embarrassed, don't worry I was just joking…

Ruka: That is no how you joke with people you know…. plus I am a guy….

Natsu: You may be a guy but your body was reacting to me….

Ruka blushes and said: Any….ways lets get going or we'll be late.

Natsume chuckle while following him.

In the auditorium

NATSUME-SAMA LOOK THIS WAY!!!!!

KYAAAA!!!!IS NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-PYON!!!!

MARRY ME!!!!LETS MAKE A BABY NATSU!!!!!!

Natsume glare at them with a killing aura (don't like to be called Natsu and don't like noisy places) Everyone shut up without even he had to say a world.

Ruka: Like everyone know today we will choose the next queen for our King. This person will have many privileges including being able to be alone with Natsume-kun.

KYAAAAAA!!!!!!

Ruka: O.K now Natsume-kun will announce the winner.

Natsume: And the one that will be able to be mine and to be beside me will be…..

SUSPENSE

Natsume: New transfer student Mikan Sakura class 2B(he said with a very seductive voice while getting close to her.

Natsume murmured into her ear " Now will be able to finish what we begin my queen" he said and drag her with him while a group of guys close all the doors so that nobody follows them.

They went to a Sakura tree which was very deep in the dark forest (Northern Woods) and there he push her against the tree and give her a very deep kiss.

Natsume: While you are my Queen you can't no longer escape from me….So give it up….

Mikan: I…will…never

Mikan POV

So hot…. my body…feels so hot. He touching me everywhere….even though I have my clothes put on….his hands….I can feel them….I can..feel…my heart melt.

Natsume slowly unfasten her blouse and put up her skirt while ripping her bra that was as red as blood and made with a soft woven fabric. He begin to kiss her in her neck, than going down to her breasts, all the way down to her thighs. She scream in Pleasure while he put his hand on her breast and the other one on her mouth so that no one notice it.

Mikan bit him and he chuckle.

Mikan: Ahhh…s..top..what..do..yo.u..think..you are doing AHHH

He put his finger inside her a bit

Mikan: NO…Don't…It…Hurts..AHHH

Natsu: You are telling me to stop but you are reacting to me……you cum already two times….I think that is enough for today… I want to take it slowly…you are very interesting…

Natsume chuckle once again and get going….

She went to her room change her bra and went to class( she still feeling hot)

This is it for today in the next chapter we will meet some other characters including Hotaru and her relationship with Ruka. Be careful ADULT CONTENT.


	4. The pain inside me

Chapter 4. "The pain inside me is greater than any other memory"

Jinno (nickname: Jin-Jin subject: Math)

Jin-Jin: Mikan Sakura right? Can you explain why are you late???? If you have a reason that is?

Natsume glare at her while laughing.

Koko murmured though everyone heard: maybe she was fulfilling her duties as "QUEEN" you know what I mean….hehhe..

Natsume burn his ass and told him to shut up.

Mikan look at the teacher, ignore him and went to her seat (unfortunally next to Natsume)

Natsu: Hey…Polka…it took you long to change your clothes??

Mikan: Shut up…I don't want to hear that from you…PERV

Jin-Jin: Did you say something…SAKURA…. maybe you will want to meet with the disciplinarian…. That will help you to realise your place!!!!

Natsume: Aren't you the one who needs to realise your place soon Jin-Jin…Natsume said with threading eyes.

Jin-Jin: How dare you…HOW DARE YOU DESRISPECT ME LIKE THAT BRAT!!!!!he angrily yelled at Natsume while attacking him with his electricity alice.

Natsume dodge it, and make him explode with a fireball. Mikan use her nullification Alice to protect him.

Natsu: Why…WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM…HE TRY TO HURT YOU IDIOT?????

Mikan: I.I..I know but…still…I can protect myself…you don't need to hurt anyone…SO STOP GETTING INVOLVE!!!!

Right at that moment, a white pale girl with black eyes and purple deep eyes get in. "Is this class 2B"

Jin-Jin: Imai-sama, what are you doing here???

Hotaru: None of your business, Natsume come with me?? NOW!!!!!

Natsu: Tsk…DON'T ORDER ME AROUND….I AM NOT YOUR PET….

Hotaru: I care less…Fine…If you don't…I have some stuff to….

Natsume: Lets get going….

Hotaru: That is better…. Oh and you newbie come to my dorm at 7:00 pm…I'll be waiting.

Everyone stay silence…

Student Council Office

Natsu: What is so urgent that you couldn't wait???

Hotaru: Why so defensive…she said while putting her finger in his lips and getting him close to the desk. She got on top of him and while putting her finger into his mouth say " Persona is looking for you…he heard you disobey his orders and let that guy escaped???He is very mad…I wonder why you didn't kill him…she said seductively while he answer…"Someone as cold as ice like you wouldn't understand how it feels to lost someone you love"

Hotaru: Aren't we the same????...You too not longer have the same happiness you did before coming here…..Not one of us who have to do this…have such feelings…she say while some tears fall in his face….Shit why am I crying for???

Natsume carefully put his hand on her pale and beautiful face, caring her, while sucking and biting her finger, than continues to kiss her neck, rubbing her, and while she was distract he cling on top of her, tie her with his tie and opens the door. Before he disappear he said to her" Don't cry…It doesn't look good on you"

6:45 pm in Hotaru Room

Ruka: Why did you call me here???

Hotaru get him close to her and tell him…Don't Talk….just…love..me

Ruka kiss her deeply, put his tongue inside her mouse…move it carefully…while rubbing her breast and slowly taking her clothes off.

Hotaru: Ahhh…More…Give…Me…More…Please…Ruka…

Ruka penetrates her and while thrusting her he thinks….

Ruka POV

She as beautiful as snow…I love her…but she is just using me….I don't care…as long as I can protect her…I don't care if she don't return my feelings….because I swear to her and to myself to always be by her side so that nothing could harm her again…NEVER…AGAIN.

And they continue all night long

I will update next chapter when I can….please comment and if you are under 16….is better not to read it…..ADULT CONTENT…


	5. Innocence and Pleasure

Chapter 5: "The innocence that you with your hands made pleasure"

Next Day at Gakuen Alice

Mikan POV

Yesterday I went to Hotaru's bedroom like she asked me to but…. I hear some noises…I though she was busy at that moment so…. I turn back and went to my room…. for some reason I was blushing though I didn't figure out why.

Flashback

Mikan POV

I wonder why she call me…I mean I am new here…. and why did Jin-Jin called her with such respect plus she replay very rudely and he don't even bother to say anything…. just like a pet…NoNoNo…..is better if I come down and don't bother myself with things that has nothing to do with me…I better get going quickly…

Ok…this is it the room…(she nock the door but Hotaru and Ruka didn't hear it at all) Excuse me…Hota…(she hear Hotaru voice and quietly stay there, without making any sound)

Hotaru: Ahh…Ruka…More…Let…me forget..Everything….Absolutely…..Ahhh…AhhhAAA….

Ruka: With pleasure..ask me to do anything you desire…I am here to satisfy you…

Hotaru: Ruka….

Mikan POV

Why…why…why am I blushing????!!!!.... Anyways I think is better to go back…she must be busy…

Next Morning

Narumi: Hotaru-chan….Why were you absent yesterday afternoon…and Ruka-pyon as well?????????

DONTCALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!said both at the same time.

Hotaru: is none of your concern…she ignore him

Ruka get out of the classroom together with Natsume

Narumi sight…. SKIPPING CLASS AGAIN…RALYY…WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THEM????

Hotaru: Mikan…did you come to see me yesterday???...I kind of sense you…Iam sorry..I didn't feel ok like to open the door….

Mikan: Whatever…it's not like I care!!!!

Hotaru POV

Shit what an arrogant BRAT…how can Natsume even look at this chick….

Hotaru: Than what about having lunch together with me today….It not a problem…is it

Mikan: Sorry…but I don't have time to spent with useless immature people like yourself…You like to order around and look down on others….If you want to tell me something than go straight to the point right here….right now…otherwise…go back from when you came from and stop wasting my time….

Everyone was stone by the answer Mikan gives since it was an honor to just exchange a few words with Hotaru-sama

Hotaru: Fine!!!BRAT…From tomorrow on you will be attending to the Dangerous class and your teacher will be Persona…your partner will be me for that special class….and of course you better behave yourself otherwise you wont last not even one hour.

She said with a angry expression on her face and turn back…

Mikan POV:

SHIT…. she piss me of…. who do she think she is….She said piss of to herself while going to the Sakura tree in which she was with Natsume before….

Mikan: This place is peaceful…I am going to eat lunch here…I don't want everyone following me around like bodyguards…Is ALL HIS FAULT…MAKING ME QUEENJUST WHAT WAS I EXPECTING OF SOMEONE WITH SUCH A LITTLE BRAIN….HE REALLY NEED TO REPLACE IT….

Natsume: Who you said need to get a new brain???

Mikan was shock for a few second but than come back to reality

Mikan: Whom do you think????

Natsume get close to her and kiss her. "With such a sweet and soft lips, those words coming out from your mouse…. It doesn't suit you" he murmured to her ear while hugging her tightly.

Mikan blush and let him hug her…"Why do you tease me so much…I didn't do anything that bothers you or anyone…So why do you make my life miserable" she said while hugging him tightly.

Natsume: Maybe because you didn't do anything is that I like to tease you so much…

He kiss her softly than usual and begin moveing his tongue inside her mouth very carefully…she kiss him back….He begin to remove her clothes this time very gentle…with his big hands he slowly rubbed her breast while she fully enjoy it…

Natsume: Want me to show you why…why is it that you interest me so much…?Hmm??

Natsume murmured to her ear and bit her softly in her neck… She makes a sound with a very sensual voice which turn him on even more….

Mikan: No…I.I..I don't want to know…anything…absolutely…anything…I just want…you…to…release…me…I…don't…want…to..be..your anymore….

Natsume chuckle… and slowly kiss her thighs…and sly his finger inside her…moving them around slowly, and carefully so it wouldn't hurt her much…

Mikan: STOP!!...don..t…move…them around…li..ke..that..ahhhh…AHHHH

Natsume suck her nipple…turning them around…an tenderly pinch them….

Mikan POV

Ahhh…he is good…I..I..I dive up at the likes of him…

Natsume drop her to the ground and climb on top of her. He slowly takes out his white shirt and opens his jeans as well. (Mikan as blushing and thinking how hot and good-looking he was) He raised her arms and with one hand holds them so that she couldn't move them. He begin to kiss her and with his tongue tease her there (You know what I mean) then kindly begin to penetrate her and thrusting her with his thick and long cock into her small and tight ass. He moves faster every minute but that didn't bother her at all, she for some reason was feeling very happy and was feeling more pleasure than ever (even though she still resist to admit it). They did it many times until both were satisfy and tired. (She couldn't move for the whole day so she stays at her bedroom.

Natsume POV

That was a very fascinating time; I am looking forward to trap her again…soon.

Hotaru POV:

I never forgive you for this…Just seat and watch…I will take you back once more..Natsume…you the only one who..can save me from this darkness…she said while letting some tears flow down her cheeks.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is rate Mature for obvious reasons so plz be careful when you read this. I will update the next one as soon as I can…TAKE CARE


	6. Drive me crazy all night long

Chapter 6: "He drive me crazy between the pain and the pleasure"

Chariman Ofiice

Did you find information about Shurei Hong and Aoi Hyuga????

Persona (Dangerous Class Teacher and Leader of the Missions)

No I hand't find anything yet but I am getting close…

Chariman: Ok…inform me immediately if you find anything. Changing the topic today Mikan Sakura begin classes with you am I right????

Persona: Yes.

Chairman: I see, than I want you to do something for me…

Mikan Room

Natsume: Mikan…Wake up is morning you know….

Natsume see she didn't wake up so he slowly open her thighs and begin to lick between her legs. She move slowly in pleasure "Ahhh…Ahh". He begin to introduce his finger inside her, one first, than 2 and last 3 until she woke up after cum.

NNN…Mikan slowly open her eyes…"What is it that you want so ea…r..ly"Nat…Nat…NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????AND WHY AM…AM..I…WET???SHE SAID WHILE BLUSHING. Natsume chuckle.

Mikan: DID YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME?????YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!She said while hitting him in the chest. Natsume smiled and forcefully hold her wrist while getting her closer to him. Than he murmured in her ear "Hurry up and get ready…Polka dots…we are going on a date" he said very softly than gently bit her ear. OO….ON A DATEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Minutes later…..

Natsume: Hey…Polka….are you ready yet????

Mikan: Well…yeah….but I don't know if it look good on me…it's kind of embarrassing…she nervously said

Natsume: I going to get in….I wait too long already????

He said while opening the bathroom door. He look at Mikan with surprise and delight, she was standing in there with a black mini-short, a white and purple top, a pink and purple belt with chains and diamonds, pink and black boots up to her knees with 3 inches heels, a violet collar attached to her neck with a diamond in the middle, a purple and black bracelet and diamond rings and a black ad pink stripes jacket up to her waist. She wears her hair down, curly in the tips, with some violet highlights in the tips. She looks so beautiful that Natsume couldn't take his eyes of her not even for a second.

Mikan: So…how do I look like????she said with innocents eyes…

Natsume blushing answer "Fine…Lets…get going"

Mikan: Where are we going????

Natsume: To the city…. Outside the school….

Mikan: But….How….????..That is impossible.

Natsume: Nothing is impossible for me…Don't worry I have a pass…so we don't gonna have any problems to get out…

Mikan: How did you get that pass??????

Natsume: None of your business…now quit talking and walks faster….

After a few hours they arrive at one of the bigger amusement parks in Tokyo. Everyone stare at them (The girl were drooling because of Natsume and the boys wanted to have Mikan for themselves) Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and put her head in his shoulder. Natsume looked at her and hold her waist while kissing her forehead. Mikan blush and didn't said anything. They ride every single attraction until they were so tired that it was hard to breathe. Then they went to a very luxurious restaurant and eat. Then they decide to take a walk and play some of the games waiting for the fireworks that will be held at night during a festival. While resting under a tree, Natsume put his head in her laps and murmured to her " Someone have been following us all day"Mikan eyes wide and Natsume throw a fire ball to the place in which the stalker was hidden. A boy with red hair, dress in black with two guns appear and begin shooting poison bullets. Natsume dodge them and put Mikan in a safety place "Don't move from here this will be over soon". Natsume surround the boy with a fire circle and burn him. "Everything is over…come out now" Mikan run to his arms, while hugging him she notice someone aiming at Natsume and while covering him got hit by a bullet in her arm. Natsume angrier burn him to ashes. "I going to take you to my mansion that is near by" He took her to his mansion ( was very beautiful, luxurious and enormous) and take her to his room. After a doctor check her she took a nap and wake up 12:00 am in the morning.

Mikan: Where am I???Natsume…why are you next to me????

Natsume: You finally wake up…I couldn't sleep so I stay awake waiting for you to wake up???

Mikan: Ohh…are you okay?????

Natsume: Don't worry I am fine….thanks for saving me….he said ans give her a gently kiss in the lips. He stop for a minute and continue kissing her, slowly moving his tongue, she slowly lay in the bed with him on top, he undress her, kissing every single part of her body. Ahhh…Natsume… is…

Natsume: Sshhhhh….our date hasn't end yet…this is the best part.

Mikan: Ahhh…Natsume she put her hand on his face and give him a very deep kiss. At that moment the fireworks begins. " So beautiful…"

Natsume: You are even more…. Ride me…Mikan….I want to see you…every inch of your body…let me see it…he said with a very seductive and sexy voice

(Blushing) she slowly placed herself on top of him, put his cock inside her and begin to move it around. Ahhhh…aaaaa….Natsume

Natsume POV

So beautiful…your are so delicate and sexy…I want more from you….give me your everything.

He tease her nipples and lick them, than thrust her in the ass.

Mikan POV

So much pleasure…I don't know if I can't resist any longer….I want him…he is driving me crazy…the pain…the pleasure…that he give me make forget everything…

They continue all night long…and it was a night they defiantly will never forget….

Well this is all for this chapter. Wait for the next one that will come out soon and please review me and tell me your opinion about adding Yaoi to one of the chapters in this story. I'll be waiting is really urgent.


	7. Before the storm arrive

Chapter 7: "Before the storm arrive"

Next Morning…

Natsu: "Mikan, wake up!" he murmured with a softly voice.

Mikan: "Yeah…What time is it" she asked half-sleep

Natsu: "9:00 am"

Mikan: "It's early…let me sleep a little more…"

Natsu: "There is not time for that…put this on" he said and gives her a red and black 2 pieces swimsuit, that it shows her feminine curves and it was easy to take out.

Later in the pool…

Mikan: "WOW…the water is so warm and the carpets are so soft and pretty" (There are carpets because they are Japanese style pool) she said and lay in one of the carpets.

Natsume hug her from behind and kiss her neck.

Natsu: "Come let me put some sun cream in your body" he said with a seductively voice.

He got a little cream in his hand and tenderly began to massage on her stomach.

Natsu: "Your skin is so smooth" he said with a low voice. He continues by giving butterfly kisses in her stomach and in the meantime, he unfasten her bra.

Mikan: "What…are you doing!!! Blushed

Natsu: " I am massaging so stay still and don't move" he continue kissing her, every time getting more and more closer to her breasts. When he got to her breasts he begin to rub them and play with them, he touched her nipples that were hard and aroused then began to suck them, he lick her breasts and pinch her nipples making her cry in pleasure. He smoothly took away the bottom of her swimsuit and spread her legs and with his hand rub the lips of her vulva.

Mikan: "Ahh…Nmh!!NN!!!"

With his mouth, he suck her nipples and poke them with his fingers.

Natsu: " Very smooth and soft here too"

Mikan: "Ha…ha"

He squeeze her nipples and bit them then continue sucking them.

Mikan: "No…Ah…NN"" Nat..sume"

He lower his head and put it between her legs, he begin to lick her labia and slowly push his tongue inside her clitoris, moving it all around, licking as hard as he could making her break down little by little…

Mikan: "NN…Natsume…more" she said with an erotic look and Natsume chuckle.

Then he stands up " Massage me too…dawn here" he took her hand and slowly slip it slip it into his shorts, she took his cock out and slowly slide her hand up and down and squish it.

Natsume: "Uhh" "Good Girl" "Now put it into your mouth"

She slowly licked the head of his penis like a lollypop and then sucked it all deep and hard.

Natsume: "Just like that" he said and put his hand on her hair, until he cum.

Next, they both lay in the carpet again.

Natsu: Face the other way, I am going to massage your ass too"

He smears his fingers in honey and pushes one of them inside her ass, he squishes it and moved it around, then he put another finger. He grinds and squishes them very hard inside her and made her cum many times.

Mikan: "AH…AH…NN"

He licked her ass, put his tongue inside it and twitch it.

Mikan: "NN…AAAH" (she was shaking) "I…I…I am going to cum!!!!"

Mikan POV

"Why am I feeling so aroused still"

Natsu: "Fingers aren't enough… I know" He said and positions her on his laps so that she didn't face him. He pushed his penis inside her; she slowly moves and squishes it inside her. He thrust her hard and deep, very deep.

Mikan: "Natsume…AAAH…NN!

Then he laid her on the carpet so that he was on top…put her leg in his shoulder and continue thrusting her for 6 hours. When they finish…he kissed the back of her neck and then turn her face and give her a deep kiss.

Natsume: "This was a wonderful date…Thank you"

She laid her head in his chest and sleep sweetly.

Ok…This is the end of this chapter. Please review; your comments help me to try to get better at this. In this chapter there were some words that refer to the female's part between their legs and since I didn't find anything else to call it I just called them by their original names. I will update soon. Take care.


	8. Other man touch

N: Natsume

M: Mikan

P: Persona

Chapter 8: Let her free! In exchange for her…?

The next day…

M: Natsume, hurry up or we gonna be late!

N; I…know, he said while dressing.

Minutes later they were at the school entrance

N: Now go to your room and change quickly so that Narumi don't scold you for been late.

Mikan follow Natsume orders and run to her room but when she was getting close two men like the ones she saw in the date with Natsume appear and took her.

N: Shit…what is taking her so long? I gonna go to check her out!

Natsume hurry up to her room direction when Persona stands in front of him and grab his hand.

N: Oi…What do you want? Let go! He commanded while struggling to brake free.

P: Shut up! We are almost there. He dragged him with him and opened a door at the end of the hallway.

N: Where does this door led to?

P: You gonna see now.

Persona and Natsume got in and finally at the end of the stairs there was a room with cameras and 2 men dressed in black with red masks and Mikan was there as well in the other side of a glass. She was naked and her hands were tied behind the back of the chair in which she was sit, with her legs spread each one tied up to the sides of the chair, every inch of her body were completely exposed. Her mouth was cover with a handkerchief.

N: Mikan!!!!!!Mikan!!!! he scream in fury while trying to brake free from Persona.

P: She can't here you, the glass between us doesn't let her see or hear anything on this side but we can hear and see everything happening to her. Don't rush and enjoy the show, he said and let go of Natsume wrist. The other 2 men tied him up in front of the glass so that he was able to see everything.

N: Mikan… he murmured in agony.

Persona got close to her and said, "You are so pretty and innocent, I think I will enjoy this" he rub her face with his hand and smile evilly. He got closer and licked Mikan ear and gave her to inhale some drug. Mikan body was hot.

M: What is this? I feel so weird, she said and moaned.

P: This is just a little help.

Mikan was shivering. Persona kissed the part in which her shoulder and neck connect and suck it until it was already red almost black. He gave butterfly kisses between her breasts and tenderly teased her nipples. He squeezed them and sucked the right one. "MNN" He bitted and sucked again. When it was already hard he pinched it, licked it around and did the same with the other one. Then placed his head between her legs and with his tongue licked around it, stimulating the hood and the crura, teasing her inner labia, tasting her. He licked her G-spot as well sending shiver all over her entire body. "MNN..NNH" Next he hold her labia with his finger and push his tongue in getting deeper and moving it around, tasting her inside. Then he oil his fingers and carefully inserted one of his fingers in her anus and when she was ready he added another two. He thrust in and out with his fingers slowly then added more speed. At the same time he reached her breasts and played with them. "MMNN" Once finished, he putted nipple clamps in her hard nipples. When she was close to her climax, he used a dildo inside her inside her anus and a rabbit vibrator in her vagina, and then trusted them in and out at a very fast speed. "MMMNNN!!!" Then in deep thought he imagined Natsume angry expressions and laugh at them. Mikan thought about Natsume for a moment as well and tears run down her cheeks, then she finally climax and fainted.

P: That was a very pleasurable sight I saw, I might do it again another time soon, he licked his finger and went to Natsume. So what do you think? Didn't you enjoy it, Natsume?

N: YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER AND HURT HER?

P: Why so violent my little boy? I didn't hurt her, she was having a very good time but if you are so ad about it what about we make a deal?

N: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BASTARD?

P: Well, I may let her free in exchange for you, to put it simple.

N: In exchange for me? He said confuse

P: Yes, in other words you will break any bond with her, and never contact her again in any way, plus you will be join us in rank A-missions (Dangerous mission top rank). So what do you say? Agree?


	9. I hope you find happiness

Chapter 9: Hope you find happiness…

N: Do I have any other option?

Persona smile. "Let her free, and be sure to leave her in her room"

Mikan POV

It has been 3 month already since the incident with Persona. From that day on Natsume being to ignore me, he rarely or never talk to me, and is asking like a jerk with me, flirting around with other girls, kissing them in front of me, and even making out. I feel my heart been crush by the person I love the most. I still can remember his touch, my body feel his warm, his love, and I still feel my body breaking apart in his arm while he made me useless to defend myself against him. Was that all…a lie?

Flashback

After been free by Persona and return to my room, I woke up 2 days later. All my body felt heavy, my heart didn't respond to me anymore, it was devastating. Tears ran down my cheeks, I didn't have not the heart or face to look at Natsume anymore. I felt so dirty, that man touch I could still felt it my body, it was like fire but stronger, burning my skin, and my soul, and my…. Feelings. For days I couldn't sleep, nor I went to class either, voices tormented me day and night, every second, the voice of that man who marked me forever.

Days later…

Naru: Mikan… are you awake?

I didn't answer…I didn't hear anything, I couldn't speak, I was like doll, silent and cold.

Naru: I just came to see…. Why didn't you came to class… Well, I guess I talk to you later.

When I finally decided to go out for a walk, I bumped into Natsume. We stared at each other for a while, his ice were as cold as ice, I could felt hatred in his eyes, did he knew? Was he mad at me? Tear began to run down my cheeks. He continued walking like I wasn't there, and leaved me without a single explanation. But, did I really need one? It was so obvious that after what happened he wouldn't want to touch my filthy body anymore. I am such an idiot…

End of Flashback

After that, he never talked to me again, and where he does only insult come out of his mouth…

Flashback

Girl: "MnnM… Natsume….kiss me more" she said and putted into a very passionate deep kiss.

I was very depressed in class, deep in thoughts, I wasn't interest in anything, and I wasn't even paying attention to Jinno's insults. During homeroom, Narumi tried to cheer me up, and so he assigned me as his assistant. In one of the works as his assistant, I had to go to the library and looked for some grammar books. In my way to the library I heard two voices, one was definitely a girl voice and the other one I was sure it was Natsume. I quietly spied on them, carefully so that they didn't noticed. When I got closer to see what was going on, I saw them kissing, Natsume was holding her waist, and she had her arms around his neck. I was shocked at the image in front of me. Suddenly he pushed her into the nurse office and then to the bed. He didn't notice he had left the door opened, and so I got in. I knew what was going to happen, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes. He tenderly placed kisses all over her face and they her neck, sucking and biting her. Little by little, making his way down to her breasts, playing with them, at the same time softy touching her thighs. He sucked her aroused under clothing nipples, and slowly stripped her completely. While stroking her breast, he gradually made his way down her body to her inner thighs, and with the tip of his tongue licked her clitoris making her go crazy in pleasure. I could hear her moans; they were loud and full of lust. I could felt my body braking at the sight of him making love to another woman other than me but I wanted to stay until the end. He parted her labia gently with his fingers, and move inward with his tongue, nuzzling, burrowing, and thrusting his tongue into her vagina. Then he went back to kiss her, then putted three finger in her mouth, then kissed her again and in the meantime slid one of his finger inside her. She moaned in the kiss, he didn't move waiting for her to adjust, then insert a second one scissoring her inside until he finally found what he was looking for, she mound louder and moved her thighs so that his finger thrust deeper, afterwards he add a third one and began to thrust harder, deeper, and faster. After a while, he withdraw his fingers, and lean down to lick her. He grabbed her thighs, with her legs in the air; he positioned his head between her thighs and licked her back as well. Then she unzipped his pants, grabbed his erection who was proudly hard, then spread her legs as wide as she could, she sat in his laps, placing his cock in her entrance and her arms around his neck. He start thrusting inside her at a slow speed, kissing her breast and sucking her nipples at the same time, then began to speed up his thrusts. She was all hot, sweat run down her whole body, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Tears run down my cheeks as my body aches with angry, betrayal, with pain. As I couldn't resist anymore, I ran as fast as I could, with the greatest pain I had ever felt before. Now for sure, I was going to forget about him and about everything we once lived together.

Natsume POV

After Persona threaten to harm Mikan, I had to agree to be separate from her. I felt like they were taking half of my heart from me. I was worried about her, she wasn't eating, not talking; she wasn't even attending to class. The experience she had with Persona traumatized her, and I knew that she needed me more than ever but… for her own safety, this time she had to go on without me. I know she wasn't going to accept it without a good explanation, and so I decided to give her reasons to hate me, reasons to forget me, even if she gets hurt now, even if she didn't love me anymore, at least she had a chance to be happy. After a few days after the incident, I bumped into her. Her eyes were red from crying, her body was trembling, and her eyes-only showed pain and sadness. I wanted to hug her and comfort her so badly, but I knew I couldn't, so my best option was to ignore her. I was mad at myself, I was acting like a jerk, and I was hurting the same person I swear to protect. I wouldn't blamed her if she hated me after this…

The second time I saw her, was in front of the nurse office. I notice she was there, but I try to convince myself she wasn't. I used the opportunity, to completely crush her once and for all, hoping for her to find happiness with someone other than me. I pushed the girl I was kissing into the nurse office bed. After some caresses, I stripped her and with my fingers thrust her. I wasn't planning on going so far, but Mikan didn't looked like she was planning on going anywhere until the very end, and so I took everything to the last of the consequences. Almost at the end, I noticed Mikan ran out crying, my heart was beating with pain, and tears were forming in my eyes, but I needed to be strong if I wanted to protect her. I am sorry…. Mikan….I said and come to my climax.

After that day, Mikan eyes were no longer as sparkle as before, instead they were emotionless and full of pain. That was not what I wanted but somehow I was predicting it. Also, I was sure that soon she was going to be the same.

Weeks later, it was the last day of the first Marking Period and we was going 1 month of vacation. We were able to go back to our homes, everyone was cheered up about it, but for me it was the worst day ever. I didn't have a place to come back to anymore, and not only that but I was going to be transfer to a special class, in a different school building, isolate from everyone, students called it HELL. This is the last time we was going to see each other. I am going to miss you so much…. Mikan…. My Mikan. Under the Sakura tree, in which we once became one, under that same tree, I swear to you, once again, that I love you….

Mikan POV

It was the last day before the vacations begin. I wanted to go back home, I needed of my family now more than ever. The last thing I did that day before leaving was to go to the Sakura tree, that tree that was once Natsume and I special place. I cry my heart out, as if the tree was listening to me, and I swear that whatever it took I was going to forget the day I met Natsume Hyuuga. With that said, I got in my car looking forward to the next day…

This is the last chapter of this season. The next one is coming out soon, continue supporting me. Thank you…


End file.
